


Strangle

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Fics Challenge [12]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Holding Hands, Past Sixth Doctor/Peri Brown, Past Violence, Swearing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: The Thirteenth Doctor gives Peri a visit.





	Strangle

“What the fuck?” Peri cries, staring at this woman who is apparently the Doctor with wide eyes. “How is that you?”

“That’s regeneration for you, Peri,” the Doctor says, suddenly remembering something one of her incarnations once said, “It’s a lottery.”

“But… you’re a woman.”

“Well spotted, my dear,” the Doctor says, smiling. In that moment, her eyes sparkle in such a way she looks like the man with blond curls and a very… vivid jacket who Peri fell in love with. “But I am the same person you knew. The same person you fell in love with. Just… a few regenerations later.”

Peri stares at the Doctor, genuinely not sure what to say.

“And I’ve come to see you again,” she says, putting a hand on Peri’s shoulder. “Partly just to say hello, but partly… to apologise for what happened after my regeneration.”

She must be talking about the time the sixth Doctor tried to strangle her. “Doctor, you don’t need to. My Doctor, I mean the old… I mean the sixth you apologised over and over. And I understand why it happened. He was really unwell. And… well… it took a while, but I forgave him.”

The Doctor smiles sadly. “I know, Peri. But for what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

Peri smiles back. “I know.”

The Doctor reaches for her hand and gives it a squeeze. “Thank you. I’ve missed you, Peri. I’m so sorry we had to say goodbye.”

She looks at the Doctor, suddenly realising that she still loves the Doctor, even though she looks and acts completely different.

“So am I. but… we don’t have to say goodbye again.”

When the Doctor realises what she means, she leans forwards and gives Peri a kiss. And Peri smiles, hoping that the Doctor will stay here forever.


End file.
